Runs and drips in paint are a common problem with an automotive painting or any other type of painting processes. As for the automotive paint process, when the applied paint is dried, the excess runs and drips on the paint surface protrude out from the paint surface. In order to complete the paint process, the runs and drips have to be sand down so that the paint surface is smooth and even. Often times, a sharp blade or a sand paper is used by painters to remove the runs and drips. Even though the sharp blade and the sanding paper remove the runs and drips in the paint, surrounding areas of the runs and drips may get damage during the process causing to repaint the surrounding area.
As a solution, the present invention provides a sanding apparatus which allows the painters to sand down only the runs and drips of the paint preventing paint brake though and repainting. Different grit sized sand papers can be secured within the present invention's movable plate, and the movable plate allows the present invention to sand down different sized and shaped runs and drips. Since the present invention does not damage the surrounding areas of the runs and drips, the present invention saves time and money while improving the painting process.